RiverClan Camp
This is where RiverClan cats live. It is in the heart of RiverClan Territory. Dens RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Warriors Den RiverClan Apprentices Den RiverClan Nursery RiverClan Medicine Cats Den RiverClan Elders Den Roleplaying Mistystar glanced around the camp. She smiled as Hollowflight and Troutstream padded into the camp, each carrying plump fish. Mosspelt was lounging around in the sun. Her belly was swollen with the kits she would soon have. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 18:37, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "How are the kits coming along?" Petalfur askes Mosspelt. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 03:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I think they'll be born any day now. It certainly can't be much longer, I feel huge!" Mosspelt meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "You look fine,"Petalfur mews, "I wish I had kits." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Do you have a mate yet?" Mosspelt asked. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "No...not yet." [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 17:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Mosspelt yawned. "Hopefully someday." She meows. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," Petalfur meowed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 23:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I'm going to head back to the nursery." Mosspelt meows, stretching and yawning. "See you later." She pads towards the nursery. Hollowflight grabs a trout from the fresh kill pile and settles down t eat it. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 16:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Hi there Hollowflight!" Petalfur mews as Mintfur walks in helping Pebblefoot carry a fish (I think thats Pepple's ending xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) (Yup!) "Hi Petalfur!" Hollowflight meowed once he swallowed a bite of trout. Pebblefoot walks over to the fresh kill pile and plsces his fish on it. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I think I hear Mosspelt," Petalfur says frantically. "I'll get Mothwing!" Mintfur races to the Medicine Cat Den. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Her kits must be coming." Hollowflight commented. Mothing rushed out of the medicine cats den and into the nursery. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 01:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur and Mintfur chase after Mothwing. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 01:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight bent down to finish eating his trout. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 02:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur pads in from the nursery. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Mothwing pads out of the nursery. "Two toms and a she-kit." She announces to the clan. She pads into the medicine cats den. "That's great news!" Mistystar meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Mistystar, I need to talk to you, are you free?" (Wanna to the famine now? Or wait?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yup, I'm free." Mistystar meowed. "we can talk in my den." She drew back into her den. (Now's good. ShadowClan and WindClan can join in when their created.) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (I made the WindClan page, but I don't know their territory, can you list them for me?) Mintfur pads in behind her. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 17:40, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight finished the last bite of trout. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 17:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hollowflight, Pepplefoot, wanna go hunting?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Hollowflight got to his paws. "Good idea, the fresh-kill pile is getting low." Pebblefoot meowed. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur walks out of the nursey. "Let's go," Mintfur walks toward the camp exit. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:05, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hollowlfight and Pebblefott followed Mintfur. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 18:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Where are you going?" Petalfur askes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 18:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hunting, would you like to come?" Hollowflight asks. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." She smiles, and follows them out of the camp. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar padded out of her den. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur ran out to follow the hunting patrol. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 15:56, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mitystar looked around the empty camp. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" Grasspelt mews to Mistystar. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 16:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Mossyfoot padded out of her den and sighed. Ducksplash 06:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Grasspelt!" Mistystar meowed, dipping her head. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 15:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "How's the prey running?" Grassfoot mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 00:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) "Not so well." Mistystar sighed. "I'm afraid it looks like there's a famine going on." Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 00:55, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "Really?" Grassfoot mews, feeling bad about just eating a fish when the queens could be hungry. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) "From the report that Mintfur gave me, it's true." Mistystar sighed. (BTW it's leafbare. The fire in ThunderClan must have melted all the snow!) Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 16:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (Okay.) "Oh.." Grassfoot mews in shocke. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 20:31, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "I hope we can survive this leafbare." Mistystar sighed to herself. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 20:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) "And I aswell." Grassfoot dips his head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Blow Me' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'One Last Kiss']] 02:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar sighed and stared unseeingly at the sky, deep in thought. Cinderstar "We are a Clan, and when one cat fights, he fights for the whole Clan." -Oakheart 22:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pebblefoot padded into camp, a bird in his jaws. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 20:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mintfur walks in behind Pebblefoot, also carry a bird. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Good catches!" Troutstream commented. Pebblefoot smiled. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:44, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you." Mintfur meows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "Your welcome!" Troustream meowed. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "I think it's almost time for a bodor (grrr, cant spell it) patorl, do not you think?" He says to one in particular. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 14:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Troustream nods. "I'll go." "Me too." Shellpaw meows. "Mistystar said I should go with you." Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Alright." He mews, heading out to the territory. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shellpaw and Troutstream followed him. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) (I'll put something on the territory page) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shellpaw raced into the camp. "We need to go help ShadowClan! They're in a fight and it sounds bad!" She meowed. "Troutstream and Mintfur went to help!" "I'll lead a patrol." Mistystar announced. "Who wants to come?" "Can I come?" Shelllpaw asked her mentor. "It'll be my first battle!" "Sure!" Mistystar meowed. Hollowlfight padded into the camp. "What's going on?" He asked. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 01:51, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Petalfur followed him. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 19:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) "ShadowClan needs help." Mistystar explained. "I'm sending a patrol over." "Can we be on the patrol?" Whitekit meowed, tumbling out of the nursery, followed by Puddlekit. Mistystar shook her head. "But you can stay here and guard your mother." She meows, knowing whatever was attaking ShadowClan wouldn't make it this far. "Okay." Puddlekit mews sadly. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "Are we on the patrol?" Petalfur asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "If you want to be." Mistystar meowed. "But we need to leave now." Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 23:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) "Okay," She mews. She turns to her new mate, "I dont think we should go...want if one of us gets killed?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:17, November 7, 2012 (UTC) "The patrol looks like a reasonalble size now." Hollowflight meowed. "We can stay." Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) "Okay." Petalfur purrs and nuzzles her mate. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 01:30, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hollowflight purrs and smiles. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:15, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "May I come also," Graymist asked, exited at the prospect of a battle. - Ducksplash -=D 06:00, November 12, 2012 (UTC) "I'm getting tired." Petalfur mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 21:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) "Me too." Hollowflight yawns." "Sure." Mistyster tells Graymist. (Ducky, just so you know, unfortunately the battle ended, so there's no going to help.) Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 05:22, November 22, 2012 (UTC) (Should the riverclan cats come back now then?)? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 03:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, she's coming back now.) Troutstream padded back into the camp. "I helped ShadowClan drive off the kittypets. No need for battle now." She announces.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "What happened?" Petalfur mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) "A shadowClan cat died at the claws of those kittypets. If I hadn't shown up, the three cats on the patrol would all be crowfood." Troutstream said honestly. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my..." Petalfur mews scared. [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Those Kittypets are starting to be troublesome for ShadowClan." Hollowflight commented. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Could they....could they become trouble for us?" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 22:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "I don't think so." Mistystar reasures Petalfur. "They're too far away." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Oh....alright." The she-cat purrs. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 18:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "I'll protect you." Hollowflight whispers into Petalfur's ear. "If the kittypets ever do come." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Camps Category:RiverClan Category:RiverClan Territory Category:Territory Category:Roleplay